Brothers
by honu59
Summary: In the aftermath of one fateful phone call, Steve realizes that Danny is far more than just his second in command. An accompaniment to the season one episode "Once Upon a Time".


_**A.N. **__– Thanks to Tanith2011 for beta reading. _

**Brothers**

**The present - February 1969 **

He hung up his office phone. His chest was so tight he could barely breathe. That one telephone call had left Steve McGarrett surrounded by a cloud of grief, debilitating sorrow and a feeling of helplessness that he despised. His baby nephew had just succumbed to cancer, exactly three months to the day that the doctors had predicted. Steve wouldn't have wished this kind of pain on anyone, let alone his own sister. No words he could say would ever help. There was nothing he could do.

Raw, primal anger came in waves, alternating with deep sadness. What would this do to Mary Ann, now his only living relative? Not only had she lost her child, but she had also been taken – drained financially – by a medical quack who had promised a cure. And Steve's determination to bring legal charges against the swindler and put her out of business had driven a wedge between him and his sister, a wedge that could very well be permanent. He closed his eyes, laid his head atop his folded arms on his desk and wept as he thought of Mary Ann and how much he loved her. His mind drifted back…

**The past - March 1935**

He stood on his tip toes to peer over the side of the bassinet, a single lock of dark hair falling over his forehead as he gazed down at the newborn. Swaddled in a pale pink blanket, the tiny baby had bright blue eyes like his own, but her small head was adorned with soft auburn curls. He was pulled from his musings by a gentle hand on his shoulder and his mother's voice.

"Well, Steve, what do you think of your new baby sister?"

"She's okay, I guess," the seven-year-old boy answered while pushing his hands into his pants pockets and staring at his shoes.

"Okay, you guess?" Steve's mother repeated, amused by her son's ambivalence.

"It's just that, she's a _girl_," Steve explained as if that one statement made everything clear.

"And you wanted a brother."

"Yeah," Steve replied sheepishly. "I could play football with a brother, we could build stuff, we could go fishing with Dad; we'd be best pals!" The excitement in his young voice rose.

"Steve," his mother said firmly, taking him by the hand and leading him to the couch, "let's sit and talk." Once they were both settled, she looked her son in the eye. "When a baby is born, we don't get to choose whether it is a boy or a girl; that is God's decision. You're old enough to know that."

"I know," Steve reluctantly agreed.

"You may not believe this now, but someday when you're older, you and Mary Ann will become close friends. That's the way it is with brothers and sisters. I want you to remember that. Okay?"

"Okay, Mom, I'll remember," Steve promised. "But I still think it would be keen to have a brother!"

**The present**

He had lost track of time. How long had he been sitting in his private office bearing his terrible grief alone? At one point the sun had set, but Steve hadn't noticed.

At another point, Dan Williams had appeared, offering him whiskey left over from a past year's Christmas party. But the two paper cups of booze were soon forgotten as Steve bared his soul in front of his second, weeping openly while he shared the details of his sister's phone call, his nephew's death and how his sister had begged him not to persecute Dr. Fremont.

It had taken guts for Danny to enter this inner sanctum when his boss was in such a state. And the young detective felt damned uncomfortable with what he was witnessing. It was unnerving to see this man he so admired, a man who was normally so strong, controlled and very private break down like this in front of him. But his concern for his superior was stronger than his discomfort and that concern kept him glued in place, silent, not daring to look away. Finally, when Steve took a breath, Danny offered the only suggestion he had.

"Steve, this once, can't you back off?"

The question was like a catalyst, steadily transforming grief into anger until McGarrett was on his feet, loudly ranting about the gullible American public spending millions on phony medical cures. Through it all, Danny stood fast, listening intently and allowing the violent emotions to wash over him like a wave.

After the explosion of his temper had subsided, Steve eased back into his chair. Finally spent, he took a deep breath. "Danno…" His voice was barely above a whisper. How could he possibly put into words what it meant to him that Williams had stayed? That instead of feeling mortified that his protégé had seen him so weak and vulnerable, he was actually grateful that Danny was there? That he wasn't alone in his anguish? "Thanks." It was all he could say.

"Come on, Steve, I'll drive you home."

The trip to McGarrett's apartment was a quiet one. Steve was exhausted. In contrast, Danny was intensely alert as if the world had tilted and it was his responsibility to prevent it from completely crashing down around them. When they reached their destination, Danny pulled the big Ford into a parking space. Steve bade him goodnight and Danny promised to pick him up in the morning. Then Steve left the car, but Danny's eyes didn't leave his boss until Steve had disappeared into the building. Once he knew his boss was inside, the young detective released a long breath then involuntarily shivered.

o-o-o

Steve lay in his bed, still awake in the darkness. The cop part of his brain was busy trying to figure out a way to stop Dr. Fremont from hurting anyone else. But his wounded heart continued to grieve. The death of an innocent child never made sense to him. At least Mary Ann had Tom; she wasn't alone. They could share their grief and comfort each other. Then it suddenly occurred to him that he wasn't really alone either. _Danno…_

In the few short years that Williams had been a part of Five-O, he and Steve had butted heads more than once. Danny could be just as stubborn and hot-headed as his boss. But they also worked well together and made a good team. Steve had saved Williams' life more than once. Danny had stepped in and led Five-O when Steve had been gravely wounded, tracking down the would-be assassin in between his frequent visits to Steve's hospital room. Until now, all Steve's encounters with Danny had involved police business. But tonight was different. Tonight, Williams had been there for him during a very personal crisis. And Steve now realized that there was a bond between them that had been steadily growing all along. He smiled wistfully in the darkness. For in the wake of his sister's tragedy, he knew that God had given him a brother.

**Pau**


End file.
